The Hunter and The Half Angle
by fandoms-rule-the-world
Summary: A girl from Deans past is in trouble and needs help. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are trying to help protect her from demons. When they find out that the demons are trying to use her to make sure the demons never get back into Heaven. What everyone doesn't know is that Dean and her have a past, and that being together again might bring spark something again.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Au around present day. The angels have fallen but Castiel has some of his powers back. Demons are trying to get a girl named Haley and Sam, Dean, and Castiel are trying to find out why.**

Chapter 1 

"I still don't understand. Why do demons want the Haley Girl?" Castiel stated

"That's just it Cas we don't know." Dean said

"Where's Sam ?"

"He's trying to get information from Crowley."

Just as he said that Sam walked back in the room.

"Well that wasn't much help but I think I might know why demons are after Haley. Apparently since Crowley is nowhere to be found someone else has stepped up and taking control and they figured out that the angels have fallen." Sam said. " And to top that off they apparently found a way to keep the angels from ever getting back into Heaven."

"What do they need?" asked Dean.

"They need a Child of a fallen angel and then all they have to do is get them to go bad. And get this when Haley was born her dad wasn't there and didn't come into her life until she was six, but from the letters we found at her house they did stay in contact and whenever he would wrote her he would call her is little angel."

"Great, so…"

Deans voice started drowning out to Castiel as another one became present.

"_Casitel, Cas whatever you go by I hope you can hear me. My name is Haley. I need your help. I guess from my prayer you'll be able to find me. Please you're the only one I can turst."_

Castiel vanished leaving Sam and Dean in the bunker alone wondering where he was going. Honestly Castiel didn't even know where he was going he was just following the voice he heard he knew he had to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous: Dean, Sam, and Castiel found out that Haley is the daughter of a fallen angel and that is the reason the demons are after he because they are trying to make it where angels won't be able to ever get back to Heaven. **

Chapter 2

Castiel appear in a room in front of a girl with blonde hair that was hiding her face and trying to hide behind and old beaten chair.

"Are you Castiel?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you Haley, I promise."

She moved her hair out of her face, came from behind the chair and looked at Castiel. He instantly saw all the scraps and cuts the she had and felt sadness overcome him. He reached for her hand but she step back away from him, he looked at her and gave her a look that said she could trust him and that he wasn't going to hurt her or let anything hurt her. She put her hand in his and he led her to the bed and had her sit. He went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and got it wet then went back to her and start cleaning her cuts.

"Sorry this is the best I can do. Right now." He said as he cleaned the cuts.

"An angel that can't heal people what a disappointment." She said as she let out a little laugh.

"Ya, I lost all my abilities when we fell from heaven. I'm just now able to hear prayers and angel radio." He stop what he was saying when he realized that might have said a little to much.

"Angel radio… So that's what you guys call it, I like it." She smiled

"So you know what you are?" He asked as he went from the cuts on her arms to the cut on her head.

"You mean how I'm half angel half human. Ya, I know. My dad told me when I was young but I didn't really get what he said until a couple days ago. And I knew something was going on when I stopped hearing Angel Radio."

They set there is silence while he cleaned off all the cuts until Castiel asked a question that had been bugging him since he got here.

"How did you know to pray to me?"

"Oh those," she said as she was pointing to a pile of books that said Supernatural. "I heard about them from Angel Radio, so I bought them and read them until I found something that would help me. "

"Then you know about Sam and Dean, and how you're going to need their help."

"Ya, I thought I would try to get a hold of you before Dean."

Castiel was confused by what she said. Why would she not go to the experienced hunters first and why had she talked about Dean like she knew him.

"Well I can go talk to Sam and Dean and see what's best to do."

"Okay," She said. "You better go talk to them."

And just like that he was gone back to the bunker. When he got back to the bunker Sam and Dean were at the table.

"Dude, were the hell have you been?" ask Dean

"I found her. Haley. She prayed to me and I went to her." He replied.

"Well, then were is she Cas." Dean said.

"She's in some run down hotel room. I told her that I needed to talk to you guys to find out the plan."

"Well the first part of the plan is to not leave the girl that the demons want alone. So go get her and bring her back." Dean told him.

"Okay." Castiel said as he disappeared again and appeared in front of Haley.

"So what's the plan." She asked.

"I need to bring you back to the bunker." He said as he grab her hand and they disappeared and reappeared in the bunker in front of Sam and Dean.

Dean was waiting by were they would reappear prepared to catch her. He knew that she would be knocked slightly unconscious when they got back, anenough he was right. He was the one that caught her when she started to collapse. Dean picked her up and placed her on the sofa.

"She has a lot of cuts that need to be cleaned and some that need stitches." Dean said

"I know, I did the best I could but there wasn't much to work with." Castiel replied.

"Well the good thing is that she is here and out of danger for now," Dean said. "I'll take her and go clean her up."

He picked her up and took her out of the room to his room. He set her down on his bed and as he shut the door she sighed and started to wake up . He checked to make sure that Sam and Cas were out ear shot before he said anything.

"Haley what happened? What happened to the girl that liked to stay in the corner and watch?"

"You did," she said softly and smiled. "You're what happened to me Dean."


End file.
